


Indie Movies Touch Our Lives

by isyotm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Movie Night, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isyotm/pseuds/isyotm
Summary: Tali likes indie movies, science, and Garrus. Garrus likes laser tag, science, and Tali. Liara likes knowing everyone's secrets but not sharing them and Shepard likes sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a (loving) riff on "Game Shows Touch Our Lives" by the Mountain Goats (although that song is sad and this is just silly).
> 
> Also includes some side Kaidan/Female Shepard and Joker/Edi.
> 
> I'm not black, Chinese/Eastern Asian, or Muslim, so I apologize in advance if I say or do something that is offensive or out of line and please let me know so I can correct it. Reading fanfiction is supposed to be enjoyable and I want to do what I can to make sure it's that way for everyone.

The first and second tries are a bust because she’s still half asleep, her eyes blurry and scratchy as she attempts to pin the side. The third is jinxed anyway because she’s never liked this scarf all that much and, if she’s being honest, she’s not really trying to “make it work.” The fourth is her own fault because she’s rushing and her hands are still damp from when she took a break to brush her teeth.

It isn’t until the seventh try that she thinks maybe it’s not just her.

When she’s on try number ten and she can’t even get her favorite scarf to look right, she decides she might as well just make it official.

 

 **Text conversation between Tali** **and Shepard (Thursday, September 17, 12:32 PM)**

_Shepard_

_Shepard_

_Shepard_

_hey morning_

_*afternoon_

_**we_

_I’m having a bad hijab day ));_

_im sorry ;(_

_wait but_

_ur still coming 2nite right?_

_Shepard it’s a bad hijab day_

_And it’s Thursday_

_Thursday is movie night_

_tali_

_taaaaliiii_

_tali u promised_

_Who has a party on a Thursday night anyway_

_ppl who know theres no class tmrw_

_u cant come even for a little bit?_

_theres someone i  wanted 2 introduce u 2_

_i think ull rly like him_

_Bad. Hijab. Day._

 

Tali’s not particularly devout—at least, not like her father is (or her father would like her to be)—but if there’s ever a sign that she should just stay in bed, a bad hijab day is it. Historically, it’s a pretty solid indicator that the day is going to be pretty terrible overall and she’s saving herself and everyone else a lot of grief if she just rolls over and goes back to sleep. She feels a little bad about ditching the party, but at this point she’s not even completely sure it’s safe to go to class, let alone flirt with Shepard’s friend. With her luck, she’d probably trip and head-butt him in the nose or spill something questionable all over herself.

 

**Text conversation between Tali and Edi (Thursday, September 17, 12:38 PM)**

_I don’t think I’m going to go to class today_

_Is everything alright?_

_Yeah I just_

_Bad hijab day_

_You know_

_I see._

_I take it that means I won’t see you tonight at Shepard’s._

_Yeah I’m not going //:_

_Very well. You will be missed._

_We can meet tomorrow so you can copy my notes._

_How does 10 AM outside Tower Library sound?_

_That’s perfect Edi, thanks ((:_

 

* * *

 

Kaidan wakes up to the sound of his girlfriend making a low growling noise. It’s incredibly hot, but when he realizes it’s not directed at him, his sleepy half-boner gets confused and he mumbles, “What’s going on?”

“Tali is ruining my epic match-making plans,” Shepard responds, tapping furiously away at her phone.

“You’re a terrible matchmaker,” he says, pressing his lips into her shoulder.

“Am not.”

“You thought Ashley and Liara would make a good couple.”

“To be fair, Ashley spent, like, 75% of the first three months of our friendship looking at my boobs. Forgive me for thinking she was less than heterosexual.”

“She was looking at your scar.”

“Which is conveniently located between left boob and right boob.” She twists in his arms so they’re facing each other and gives him a sly smile. “Besides,” she says, tangling her leg between both of his and sliding a hand through the hair at his nape, “I thought we’d make a good couple. I was right about that.”

He pretends to consider it for a moment. “I don’t know…”

She slaps him playfully on the shoulder and slips out of bed, balancing awkwardly on her leg as she gropes her way to the desk to boot up her laptop. “You love me, Alenko,” she tells him over her shoulder.

He certainly does.

 

**Facebook conversation between Garrus and Shepard (Thursday, September 17, 12:52 PM)**

_Yo Shepard_

_yeah?_

_ur not betraying me 2 r u_

_What_

_Look I can’t go tonight_

_So actually uh yeah I guess I am_

_wut_

_Sorry_

_et tu garrus_

_what is this_

_I have to work_

_since WHEN_

_My boss is sick or something_

_I don’t ask questions_

_I just get the paper_

_ugh_

_fine_

_TRAITOR_

_Who has a party on a Thursday night anyway_

_omf_

_if u only knew_

_What_

_nvm_

_have “fun” @ work_

_(traitor)_

 

“On a scale of one to ten—” Shepard begins.

“Ten,” Kaidan replies immediately. “Don’t do it.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“The fact that you’re asking me means that it’s bad. We both know I’m pretty much 85% of your impulse control.”

“Vakarian lives another day,” she mutters.

“What?”

“Garrus says he can’t come either. He has to work.”

“Why did you plan a party for a Thursday night anyway?”

_“Hush.”_

 

**Text conversation between Tali and Shepard (Thursday, September 17, 12:57 PM)**

_ur off the hook_

_Your magnanimity brings tears to my eyes_

_the guy cant come either_

_“magnanimity”_

_ur killing me_

_Guy?_

_Oh your friend?_

_yeah_

_And you love me <3_

_no i dont_

_< 3_

_enjoy ur movie btw_

_sry about ur Bad Hijab Day_

_I will_

_Thanks_

 

* * *

 

According to all of his friends (except for Liara, who knows everything), Garrus works at the laser tag place on the corner of Main Street and Northeast 10th Avenue and has since the second half of freshman year.

In reality, the laser tag place went out of business last semester and instead he’s been working at the independent movie theater on the other side of town.

He’s not really sure why he hasn’t told anyone yet. It just hasn’t come up. Everyone’s been too busy with classes and research opportunities and clubs to bug him for free passes so he hasn’t had to explain why they can’t do that anymore.

His new job is certainly a lot quieter than his old one. The crowd is mostly AARP members, trickling in for the Sunday matinees. It gives him a lot of time to catch up on classwork which isn’t so bad.

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Shepard (Thursday, September 17, 6:10 PM)**

_hows work_

_About as exciting as watching paint dry_

_hey i heard theres this rly cool party 2nite_

_oh wait thats right u were already invited_

_Way to kick me when I’m down_

_cry me a river vakarian );_

_hey maybe ull get lucky & a cute girl will show up or smth_

_just remember nerd shit is for the second date_

* * *

 

Tali loves the tiny independent theater just off of 8th and Bluebird with all her heart. They have free movies for students on Thursday nights and the old man who runs the box office is kind in a way that few people are; he’s never given her weird looks or mispronounced her name, and he’s always willing to listen to her gush about her favorite movies and consider her recommendations for what marathons they should have.

When she gets there that evening (6:45 PM, enough time to chat for a little bit and find a seat) however, Mr. Adams is nowhere to be found.

Instead, a tall boy with dark skin and short locs gathered in a ponytail is sitting behind the glass, playing on his phone. As she stands there waiting, she can hear the telltale _ching_ of a Candy Crush game as he swipes his fingers across the screen.

She has to clear her throat four times to get his attention.

His head snaps up and he puts his phone away with a sheepish smile and an “Oh, uh, sorry about that.”

Her sharp retort—something about work ethic and integrity—quickly dies on her tongue. He’s just. _Wow._ “You’re not Mr. Adams,” she blurts and then abruptly wants to bang her head against the glass separating them. Obviously he’s not Mr. Adams. Mr. Adams is a 62 year-old retired Marine, not a hot college student. Is Tall, Dark, and Handsome a college student? She certainly hopes so.

His chuckle is deep and throaty. “No. No, I’m not. Apparently he’s sick or something, so I have to fill in.”

“Is he alright?”

“I think it’s a case of the flu, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a tough old b—uh, guy.”

The silence between them hangs awkwardly for a minute before he prompts her, “So are you here for a movie or…?”

“Oh! Oh, yes. One student for _Blancanieves_ please.”

“Can I see your ID?”

She flashes it at him through the glass, her thumb obscuring most of her name. She’d rather not hear him make some stupid comment and ruin the moment.

“I heard this was good,” he says absently as they wait for her ticket to print.

“Really?” Now that he’s turned his head to the side, she can see a large scar covering the right side of his lower cheek, jaw, and a small part of his neck. She bites back the question on the tip of her tongue. She knows what it’s like to have rude strangers ask about things that aren’t their business.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to see it myself, but I haven’t had the time.”

She brings her attention back to the conversation, but she can’t tell if that’s an opening to flirt or just an observation. She bites her lip, trying to work up the courage to invite him, but she waits too long and the moment passes. He hands her the ticket with a smile and says, “Enjoy your movie.”

“You too.”

When the door swings shut behind her, she smacks her forehead. _Smooth, Tali. Real smooth._

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Mr. Adams (Thursday, September 17, 10:08 PM)**

_I’m going to need you to start working Thursdays._

_Instead of Mondays._

_Of course. Is everything alright?_

_I’m fine, Garrus, but thanks for asking._

_I take it everything went well?_

_Yes. One of the customers asked about you._

_Who?_

_I didn’t catch her name. College student? Wears a hijab?_

_Ah._

 

When she unlocks the door to her dorm room that night, she’s surprised to see Liara sitting at her desk, eyes glued to her laptop, her thick black hair tied into a knot at the nape of her neck.

“Hey, I thought you were going to Shepard’s party.”

Liara looks up and gives her a quick smile before going back to her screen, her fingers moving like lightning over the keyboard. “I was but…” She gestures at the screen. “The city never sleeps.”

Tali doesn’t ask. Liara’s information network is incredibly useful at times, but mostly it’s just terrifying.

“How was your movie?”

“It was…it was good.”

Liara looks up again, a sly smile on her face. “Just good? You’ve been looking forward to it for weeks! What was it called again? _Blanca_ something?”

 _“Blancanieves,”_ Tali corrects absently as she undoes her hijab. “I just… There was a guy…” She covers her face with her hands. “He said ‘enjoy the movie’ and I said ‘you too.’”

“You what?”

“Yes.”

Liara has the grace to look vaguely horrified. “Tali, no.”

“Yes.”

“Tali, that’s something I would do.”

“I know. I panicked,” she says in a small voice, intent on folding her scarf.

“Well, at least you probably won’t see him again?”

“Let’s hope so.”

 

**Text conversation between Tali and Shepard (Thursday, September 17, 10:36 PM)**

_How’s the party going?_

_vega & cortez just walked by_

_there was a lot of yelling in spanish_

_i heard “keg stand”_

_verdict: GRRR8_

_& getting better_

_how was ur old ppl movie_

_Independent films are not just for old people_

_yeah ok_

_so is that a good or_

_The guy said “Enjoy your movie”_

_I said “you too”_

_nbd though right?_

_u & adams  r cool_

_tight_

_we_

_There was someone else there_

_Our age_

_Really cute ));_

_tali no_

_tali pls_

_(i knew rooming w liara was a bad idea)_

_I can never go there again_

_Shepard?_

_sorry kaidan was frowning @ me_

_vegas keg stand has been vetoed_

_What a spoilsport_

_right?_

_uh oh more frowning_

_ill talk 2 u tmrw_

_Have fun <3_

_Let me know if something exciting happens_

_will do <3_

“Shepard sounds like she’s having fun.”

“More or less fun than the time she tried using her leg as a cocktail shaker?”

Tali taps her phone against her bottom lip. “A different _kind_ of fun? I think Vega’s trying to do a keg stand in her apartment without Kaidan finding out.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

Liara shakes her head, a small smile teasing the corners of her lips. “We have some strange friends.”

The soft _click-click_ of tapping keys accompanies the sound of Tali opening and closing drawers as she picks out her pajamas and gets ready for bed. “I think I’m going to go to sleep,” she announces.

“Early start?”

“I need to get today’s notes from Edi. You know how she is.”

“Alright.”

“Do you mind if I turn the lights off?”

“No, go ahead. I think I’m going to sleep soon anyway.”

“I thought the city never sleeps.”

“Yes, but _I_ do,” Liara says, a laugh in her voice. “Good night.”

“’Night.”

 

**Facebook conversation between Garrus and Liara (Thursday, September 17, 11:21 PM)**

_How was work?_

_Good?_

_Apparently Thursday night is where it’s at_

_First time I’ve ever seen a college student_

_Anyone I know?_

_Haha the day I meet someone you don’t know is the day the world ends_

_…_

_Are you fishing_

_Fishing?_

_You know something_

_?_

_You know her_

_The girl who was at my work_

_…_

_Liara_

_As we just established, I do know most people_

_I mean you KNOW her_

_She’s a friend of yours_

_…_

_Liara_

_Liara_

_LIARA_

_We may or may not be friends_

_Holy shit that’s practically a yes_

_Did she mention me_

_Is that why you’re fishing_

_Are you hoping she mentioned you?_

_Jesus this is going nowhere_

_Okay fine yes I thought she was cute_

_And I wouldn’t mind seeing her again_

_And I’m working Thursdays now so_

_Goddammit how do you always do this_

_All I asked was how was work_

_(And she thinks you’re cute too)_

_You’re a good friend Liara_

_I try c:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Sundays


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry you missed Shepard’s party,” Edi says the next morning when Tali meets her on the lawn outside Tower Library.

“Yeah, me too. I heard it was quite the night.”

“I believe Jeff won Shepard’s leg in a poker match.”

Tali laughs and the sound echoes out over the grass. “Seriously? What happened this morning?”

“They played rock-paper-scissors for it. He’s insisting he let her win.”

“What would Joker do with a prosthetic leg anyway?”

She shrugs. “He mentioned eBay last night. I believe he was going to ask her to autograph it and then sell it.”

“How much do you think that’d be worth anyway? The prosthetic leg of a former Olympic gold medalist?” She puts up her hand when she realizes Edi is seriously running the numbers. “Never mind. Obviously a lot.”

“Oh, I see. That was a joke.”

“Yes.”

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Joker (Friday, September 18, 12:07 PM)**

_So who finally ended up with Shepard’s leg_

_she’s_

_lol wat_

_fkn autocorrect_

_i mean shep_

_cuz i’m a nice guy_

_Just because your mom tells you that doesn’t make it true_

_look whose got jokes!_

_\+ i would have 2 pay 4 a new one_

_fkn expensive_

_you shoulda came_

_I’m not joining any drinking games_

_i’ll get you one day vakarian_

_Not even if you paid me_

 

Tali spends most of Friday catching up on classwork and enjoying the rare day off. She and Edi sit outside on the lawn until around noon, when it gets too hot and the annoying hipsters with their hammocks and unicycles start appearing in droves. They part ways at the Tower Library Starbucks—Edi says something about a “prior engagement,” which Tali has learned by now usually means a date with Joker. She waves goodbye and gets in line to order something large and obnoxiously sugary that will hopefully keep her awake through the study session she has planned for later.

As she walks back to her dorm, she waves at a few people she recognizes, mostly met through Shepard.

And then she runs into the legend herself.

“Tali! My favorite nerd!”

“I bet you say that to all your engineering friends.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Tali laughs. “You’re awfully chipper this—” she checks the time on her phone “—afternoon.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this beautiful gift of never being hungover, but far be it from me to waste it.”

Tali laughs. “How’s everyone else doing?”

Shepard gives a one-sided shrug. “Eh. Kaidan’s pretty sure he’s dying, I think Vega and Cortez are actually still drunk, Jacob is sleeping and probably will be until someone dumps him into the shower, and Miranda is pretending she’s fine and totally _not_ hungover. The usual.”

“I thought you invited everyone.”

“Oh believe me, I did. Those are just the ones who were still there when I woke up. How was your movie last night by the way? Tell me about Mr. Handsome.”

Tali slaps a hand over her face. “I can never go back there again.”

“$5 says he didn’t even notice.”

“ _I_ noticed.”

Shepard slaps her on the back. “Don’t believe in yourself, Tali. Believe in me! Believe in the me who believes in you!”

“Is that a reference to something?”

_“Believe in the me who believes in you.”_

She laughs and shakes her head. “I’m leaving now.”

 

**Text conversation between Jack and Shepard (Friday, September 18, 1:34 PM)**

_shep_

_jack!_

_i didn’t c u leave last nite_

_did u get home ok_

_walked_

_@ 3 am?_

_switchblade all good_

_damn son ur NEXT LEVEL_

_you know it_

_setting up next weeks schedule_

_when does your friend want his ink_

_vega?_

_idk ill have 2 ask_

_or do u just want his #_

_number. faster_

_k here u go_

_& tell him u know me or hell act like a shit_

_you know how to pick em_

_im friends w u rnt i ;D_

 

* * *

 

Tali doesn’t so much as _walk_ into her dorm room the following Tuesday afternoon as _collapse_ into it.

“Tali?” Liara asks, concern etched into deep lines on her face. “Tali, are you alright?”

“I just came from an exam,” she moans into the floor.

“Please don’t do that, you know these carpets are filthy.”

“You know what I have at 8 tonight? An exam. And you know what I have at 8 tomorrow night? An exam.”

“But then it’s Thursday, right?” Liara tries to soothe her, patting Tali’s head gently.

“But they’re showing _Boyhood_. I don’t even want to _watch Boyhood_.”

“I—Tali, you realize you could just…not go, right?”

“But Mr. Adams will _worry_ about me. He always _worries_.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“The _worst_ ,” she replies. “I don’t even think I got one question right. I hate Dr. Goto’s exams.”

“Do you want to nap first or study first?”

Tali finally lifts her face from the floor and asks, “Can we watch an episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_ or are you busy?”

“That sounds perfect. I could use a break myself actually.”

“What are you working on?”

Liara waves her hand dismissively. “CUSA fall talent show _nonsense_.” She says the last word so vehemently it sounds like a curse. “I don’t know why I always agree to be in charge. I complain about it every year and I always get stuck with the worst people.”

“Is what’s-her-face helping?”

Liara snorts as she arranges her laptop on the floor so they can both watch. “If you can _call_ it helping.”

“Are you going to do that dance again? The one with the sleeves? That was really pretty.”

“Shuixiu wu? I don’t know where my dress went. And I haven’t practiced at all.” Liara presses play and the intro starts up.

Tali feels herself relax as the familiar music and images wash over her. It’s like a security blanket and suddenly everything seems a lot more manageable. “You have time,” she says as she leans her head against Liara’s shoulder.

“I guess. We’ll see.”

 

**Text conversation between Miranda and Shepard (Tuesday, September 22, 6:17 PM)**

_so i have a serious q to ask u_

_Shepard, as much as I would love to help,_

_I have an exam in less than two hours._

_rly quick i promise_

_If this is about the dos and don’ts of a prosthetic limb,_

_You should probably run it by Kaidan first._

_A Google search is also an option._

_hell just say no );_

_And he’ll probably be right._

_ur the pre med student_

_So are you._

_squares_

_all of ur squares_

_(good luck on ur exam <3)_

_(square)_

_Thank you, Shepard._

 

Tali scans the room as she walks in, looking for a good seat at the end of a row so she can leave as soon as she’s done without disturbing anyone. She sees Miranda sitting near the middle of the room, back straight, face serious, and gives her a wave.

And then does a double-take when she sees who she’s sitting next to.

 

**Text conversation between Tali and Miranda (Tuesday, September 22, 7:45 PM)**

_Miranda my dearest friend_

_What do you need?_

_Who says I need anything but the pleasure of your conversation_

_Did you know you sound like Shepard when you do that?_

_…I do don’t I_

_Okay fine. Who’s your friend?_

_Friend?_

_DON’T_

_DON’T LOOK AT HIM_

_MIRANDA!!! DD;_

_See this is why Jacob won’t ask you out_

_What do you know?_

_Who says I know anything?_

_How about this, Tali, my friend—_

_I propose a trade._

_You tell me what you know and I’ll tell you what I know._

_Deal_

_You first_

_His name is Garrus_

_Do I get a last name_

_I’m not Liara. You’ll have to do the rest of the work._

_Including—oh I don’t know_

_Perhaps speaking to him?_

_Rude dd:_

_Shepard told me Jacob said he was_

_“Thinking about you”_

_Am I supposed to divine some meaning from that?_

_I’m not Liara. You’ll have to do the rest of the work._

_You copied and pasted that, didn’t you._

_Oh we’re starting_

_Good luck on the exam Miranda ((;_

Garrus’s eyes widen when he sees the girl from the movies walk into the exam hall. They nearly pop out of his head when he sees her waving in his direction and he realizes she’s waving at _Miranda_.

As soon as she turns around, he grabs Miranda’s arm and hisses, “How do you know her?”

Miranda pins him with a _look_ as she pries her arm free from his grip with nails like claws. “You haven’t met Tali?”

“Should I have? Is she an engineering major?”

Miranda gives him another look, less cold and more confused. “I just assumed—” She cuts herself off and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

“Assumed what?” Garrus demands as Miranda taps out a reply.

“I _assumed_ —”  Her phone buzzes again. Garrus resists the urge to make loud impatient noises. Knowing Miranda, that’ll only encourage her to draw out the torture.

“Assumed _what_?”

“Well, I was under the impression—” Miranda stops whatever she was going to say, glances at Garrus, back at her phone, and back at Garrus.

“Can you please finish a sentence?”

She gives him another look. “Hold on.” Whatever the conversation is, it has all of Miranda’s attention for the precious few minutes before their exam begins. As soon as she slides her phone back into her pocket, a frighteningly thoughtful look on her face, Garrus opens his mouth to demand answers, but it’s too late.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” the proctor says. “Please silence all electronic devices and put them away…”

He resists the urge to slam his head against the desk.

 

**Facebook conversation between Liara and Miranda (Tuesday, September 22, 9:37 PM)**

_Liara, I have a question._

_And if anyone would know the answer, it would be you._

_?_

_Oh didn’t you have an exam tonight?_

_How was it?_

_It was fine, thank you._

_Please don’t try to distract me._

_Tali and Garrus appear to have met,_

_but they don’t seem to know each other._

_That’s two statements_

_And in the context of the one the other doesn’t make any sense_

_Tali saw him sitting next to me in the exam hall._

_She wanted to know who he was._

_We traded information. You would be impressed._

_Oh okay_

_And to answer your “question”_

_She saw him the other night and they talked very briefly_

_They weren’t at Shepard’s party._

_It wasn’t at Shepard’s_

_You’re not going to tell them, are you._

_It’s more fun this way_

_You’re terrible._

_Are YOU going to tell them?_

_No._

_I agree; it’s more fun this way._

_c:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUSA stands for Chinese Undergraduate Student Association. I took a bunch of the minority student associations’ names and mashed them up to get this one. Shuixiu wu is also known as the water sleeves dance.
> 
> Reuploaded the chapter; somehow something got moved somewhere it shouldn't have been and it completed messed up the timeline and flow of the story. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact that they’re showing _Boyhood_ , Tali still finds herself taking the bus to the independent theater on Thursday night. She sits in the designated Bus Driver Conversation Partner seat and keeps up her half of the idle conversation as the town flashes by in 10-15-second spurts until she sees the Subway on the corner and pulls the cord for her stop. She calls a “thank you” over her shoulder, departs, and walks the rest of the way down the street, enjoying the late afternoon sun and the breeze on her face. It’s cool now that the sun is setting and she can feel the first stirrings of fall in the air.

When she gets to the window she almost drops her bag. It’s the guy from last week, Miranda’s friend— _Garrus_.  She gives herself a moment for vanity and turns around to check her appearance in her front-facing phone camera. She’s incredibly grateful past-Tali decided to do her makeup before she left.

She knocks on the window to get his attention. “Hello.”

“Hey.”

“Are you sure Mr. Adams is alright?”

He surprises her by laughing. “I promise he’s fine and I didn’t kill him and stash the body.”

“That was overly specific.”

“Are you saying that wasn’t your immediate assumption?”

“Maybe not the _immediate_ assumption, but I do admit it was near the top of my list.”

“See? I’m just being efficient.”

She raises an eyebrow at him but she can’t help but return his smile. What a _smile_.

“But actually he asked me to work Thursdays from now on. He didn’t say why.”

“Oh okay. Tell him hello for me, will you? And I hope everything is alright.”

“Sure. It’s…Tali, right?”

She blinks in surprise. “Oh, uh, yeah. Did Miranda tell you?”

She grins as he looks away, clearly embarrassed, and mutters, “She might have mentioned it.”

“‘Mentioned it’? Did the subject come up?”

“Well, I mean, you looked pretty excited to see her, which, when it comes to Miranda, is rare. I was curious. Sue me.”

She stifles a giggle in the back of her hand. “You’re terrible. Miranda’s a good person.”

“I never said she wasn’t! I’m just—I mean, you’ve met her.”

“She can certainly be…overbearing at times.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Garrus mutters, loud enough for her to hear.

They stand there grinning stupidly at each other for an extra minute before Garrus pulls himself back together. “So, what movie can I interest you in this evening?”

“I didn’t realize you were showing more than one.”

Garrus forces a laugh and scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. “We’re not.”

“Alright then. One for _Boyhood._ ”

“ID?”

She makes a face at him.

“I’m afraid it’s company policy, ma’am,” Garrus replies with an impressively serious face.

She makes a show of rummaging through her bag, pulling her ID out, and slapping it on the counter. She doesn’t cover her name this time. He doesn’t comment on it and she feels herself smile, something light and hopeful bubbling in her chest.

“Thank you.”

He drums his fingers against the counter as he waits for the ticket to print.

Tali nervously runs her hand over her scarf. Last time she didn’t ask because she was in the throes of a Bad Hijab Day, but there’s nothing stopping her now. Should she—?

“Enjoy your movie,” Garrus says and hands her the ticket.

“Thanks.” Her shoulders slump. Too late.

 

**Text conversation between Tali and Shepard (Thursday, September 24, 6:56 PM)**

_I didn’t say “you too” this time_

_what_

_He said “enjoy your movie”_

_oh its thurs_

_And I didn’t say “you too”_

_ur @ ur old ppl movie_

_wait_

_no adams?_

_Apparently this guy is working on Thursdays now_

_nice ;)_

_and u werent awk!_

_so proud_

_I know! Masha’Allah ((:_

_#same ;D_

_enjoy ur movie <3_

_Thanks <3_

* * *

 

Garrus closes up the ticket booth at 7:05 and heads upstairs to start the projector, berating himself the whole way. As much as he pretends, especially around Vega and Joker, he’s actually not much of a ladies’ man; he’s been on maybe three dates in his whole life and, of those, two of them were spectacular, Hall of Shame-type disasters. On top of that, he’s usually completely oblivious when someone actually _is_ interested in him, and by the time he’s figured it out, they’ve given up and moved on to someone else.

(He made the mistake once of mentioning this in the hearing of both Shepard and Alenko, both of whom spent the next hour trying to coach him, interrupting each other with conflicting advice and explaining the reasons for his romantic failings in excruciating detail. He doesn’t talk about it anymore. At least, not around them.)

He lugs out the reel from the back room and sets it up, replaying the scene from downstairs in his mind. She looked like she had wanted to ask him to watch the movie with her. Right?

He shakes his head. That’s just wishful thinking.

“When is someone going to make a guidebook for this?” he mutters as he starts the movie.

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Liara (Thursday, September 24, 7:11 PM)**

_Let’s say someone liked me_

_No. That’s cheating_

_I thought we were friends_

_I only use my powers for good_

_Or destroying assholes lives_

_That was once and they deserved it_

_Hey you’ll get no arguments from me_

_So you won’t help_

_You don’t need help getting a date_

_Liara I had no idea you felt that way about me_

_Oh Garrus you couldn’t handle this_

_My hopes_

_Crushed_

_Your problem is you’re too careful_

_You sound like Shepard_

_Surprisingly enough she can be right sometimes_

_I’M TELLING_

_GARRUS_

 

* * *

 

Liara rubs her eyes and gets up from her desk to stretch. Her gossip networks are surprisingly quiet tonight—a few messages have trickled in by phone and Facebook during the three hours or so since she spoke to Garrus, but it’s nothing compared to the constant, steady stream she’s used to. She closes her laptop and walks over to her closet, rummaging through her clothes for the dress Tali had mentioned the other day. She pulls it out and runs an idle hand over the silk and embroidery.

If she’s being honest, she misses dancing. She’s never cared much for performing, but the physical act of dancing, the precision involved, has always appealed to her. She likes feeling strong, in control.

She opens up her laptop again and queues the music from last year’s performance, shifting her stance into the starting pose. She breathes, centers herself, and begins to dance.

It probably looks strange without the sleeves and flowing train, but she feels beautiful, powerful—until she leans back too far and overbalances, throwing her arms out to prevent herself from falling over.

She sighs. That’s what she gets for not practicing.

She rewinds the music and tries again. _Don’t lock your knees, Liara. It’s called the_ water sleeve _dance, not the rooted tree dance. Flow from one movement to the next. Always be thinking two steps ahead._

Her muscles are rusty and stiff, like the chain of a bike that’s been left outside for too long, but she smiles. She remembers more than she’s forgotten, the movements familiar, memories easily coming into focus as she reaches for them in her mind.

She opens up the calendar app on her phone and makes a note to sign up for the talent show tomorrow.

As she gets ready to queue up the music again, she hears a scraping noise that indicates Tali’s key in the lock, and when she turns around, her roommate is standing in the doorway, a defeated look on her face.

“Tali? Are you alright?”

“Just tired.”

“How was the movie?”

“Disappointing, as expected. I can never figure out how someone becomes that boring. He is _so boring_ by the end of the movie.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Liara waits as Tali goes through her nightly routine, unwrapping her scarf and moving her wallet back into her backpack before continuing, “Did you talk to that guy from the movies again?”

Tali pauses and tilts her head. Liara can’t see her face, but she can tell from Tali’s posture that she’s thinking carefully. “How do you know if someone likes you?”

Liara snorts. “I think I am the _last_ person you should ask that question.”

“Isn’t there some way to just, like, I don’t know, _know_?”

“Mind-reading?”

Tali gives her a considering look. “Maybe not mind-reading, exactly, but—”

“Absolutely not.”

 _“Liara,”_ she whines.

“No way. That’s cheating.”

“I would _never_. I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against that. I’m just…using the resources available to me.” She smiles innocently. “It’s not my fault my roommate and dear friend has her finger on the pulse of campus gossip.”

“Sorry, Tali, but rules are rules. Looks like you’ll have to muddle through this on your own.”

“I can’t believe I’m being bullied by my own roommate.”

Liara throws a pillow at her.

 

* * *

 

**Text conversation between Steve and James (Friday, September 25, 1:12 AM)**

_oye esteban escucha esto_

_fui al tattoo place de la amiga de lola verdad_

_y ella_

_COMO UNA LOCA_

_STABS ME IN THE FUCKING RIBS_

_I heard it was “almost.”_

_As in, “she ALMOST stabbed you in the ribs.”_

_cojone y tu tambien???_

_i thought we were friends_

_Que hiciste? Siempre haces algo._

_no hice nada!!!_

_I find that hard to believe._

_i know u mean that w/ love_

_Ten cuidado con personas que no conoces._

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_And it’s your turn to clean the kitchen by the way._

_ur dead to me_

 

Garrus is studying on the lawn outside Tower Library, enjoying the first cool day of September, when Shepard bounds up to him, vibrating with energy as usual.

“Do you want to hear something fucking _hilarious_?” Shepard asks.

“Not particularly, but you’re going to tell me anyways, aren’t you?” Garrus says.

“Of course I am because I know you and I know you’re saying that just to spite me and believe me, you _really_ want to hear what I have to tell you.”

“I also _really_ want to pass this exam.” _And think about Tali_ , he doesn’t say out loud. He knows better than to ever, _ever_ mention any romantic interest around Shepard. He shudders, remembering the last time she got involved. After all, she’s the one responsible for Hall of Shame-type disaster #1 (the second one, unfortunately, was all him).

Shepard scoffs. “No you don’t, you want to hear how James almost got his ass kicked yesterday.”

He slams his book closed. “Holy shit, you’re right, I absolutely do.” Garrus would probably take a bullet for Vega (or Shepard, or any of his close friends, for that matter), but he also loves hearing the insanely ridiculous situations his roommate somehow manages to get into.

She grins. “See? Shepard knows best. Okay, so James told me he’s been wanting a tattoo and everyone knows Jack’s place is really the only _good_ place in town, right? So I’m like—”

Over Shepard’s shoulder, he sees Tali walking with someone who looks a lot like Edi, Joker’s girlfriend (sort of girlfriend? He’s not sure if they’ve made it Official yet). He wonders if he should call out to her, but it’s not like they’re friends; they’re barely even acquaintances.

He sees her wave at Edi and turn a corner and now it’s too late, there’s _no way_ he’d be able to play it off.

 _“Earth to Garrus,”_ Shepard says in the tone of someone who’s been trying to get his attention for a while now.

“I—haha,” he says with a forced laugh. “That was a hilarious story, Shepard, you’re right.”

“You weren’t even listening.” She looks over her shoulder. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” he says quickly.

Shepard gives him a look.

He looks at his wrist. “Wow, is that the time? I’m going to go study in my room now. ‘Bye!” He throws all his books into his bag and flees.

 

**Text conversation between Liara and Shepard (Friday, September 25, 3:07 PM)**

_gotta q 4 u_

_Hey that rhymes c:_

_ayyy!_

_im a poet and i didnt even know it ;D_

_What are you up to?_

_trying to solve a mystery_

_a mysterious mystery_

_Would you like my expert sleuthing assistance?_

_pls <3_

_What’s the mystery?_

_garrus & some girl sitting in a tree_

_k_

_i_

_s_

_s_

_i_

_n_

_g_

_mayb? idk_

_My lips are sealed :x_

_damn_

_secrets huh_

_so this is how its gonna b_

_jk_

_btw i havent seen u around lately_

_everything ok_

_Yeah I’m just busy with stuff_

_You know_

_tali said ur having issues w She Who Must Not Be Named_

_Ugh like you would not believe_

_She’s such a pain in my ASS_

_liara SWEARING?!_

_yikes must b bad_

_if u need anything just say the word_

_u know that right_

_I know_

_Thanks Shepard c:_

_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's up a day early because I have a busy day tomorrow and I'm worried I'll be too tired.
> 
> Also I think this is the first time we hear from Vega in the story? I had a lot of fun writing him, especially since his character reminds me a lot of my family and where I grew up. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems like I'm ragging on Miranda a lot; I actually really like her as a character, but her people skills are a little...rough. And not sorry if it seems like I'm ragging on _Boyhood_ because I am (saw it, not a fan).


	4. Chapter 4

Garrus runs into Miranda outside the architecture library on Monday afternoon and snags her by the arm before she can waltz off to do whatever it is she does at 1 PM on a Monday afternoon. Class, probably? (He has no idea how she can pull off being a pre-med student as a computer and biochemical engineering double major and still have time for a social life, but it’s better not to ask when it comes to Miranda.) She yanks her arm out of his grip, shifting into a fighting stance and whirling on him with a look like she’s ready to kill, but she relaxes when she realizes who it is.

“My bad!” he says, quickly pulling away from Miranda’s personal space. Everyone else in their group of friends is weirdly tactile and he tends to forgets that Miranda definitively _isn’t._

“Oh Garrus,” she says placidly like she wasn’t just two seconds away from murdering him where he stood. “You startled me.”

“My bad,” he says again. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you would hear me yell and I wanted to ask you something really quick.”

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. “I have a few minutes. What do you need?”

“You never explained to me how you know Tali…?” He ends it with an upward inflection. He always feels a little weird talking to Miranda, let alone asking her for a favor. She’s not the most dangerous-looking person he knows by far—that award belongs to Jack and Garrus doubts anyone would ever be able to take it away from her—but there’s something about her up close that feels a little off. Like if someone looked underneath her skin, they’d find metal and pistons instead of bone and muscle.

“Oh that’s right. She’s a friend of a friend.”

He waits, but she doesn’t seem like she’s going to offer any more information. “That’s it?”

“You asked how I knew her. If you wanted a detailed history of our entire friendship, you should’ve been more specific.” She checks her phone again. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m supposed to be TAing right now.”

“Can’t you give me something else?” He immediately regrets the words when Miranda pins him with a look that makes him feel like a lab specimen.

“ _Give_ you something? I’m not sure what you mean, Garrus.”

He wants to ask for Tali’s phone number, but that’s _way_ too forward and _way_ too big of a favor to ask of someone like Miranda. She’d squeeze him until the end of time as payment. “Does she have, like, a favorite—I don’t know, a favorite food or something?”

“Planning your first date already, are you?”

He can feel his face grow hot. “I, uh, I mean—you know—”

She gives him a rare smile, a real one, not the practiced ones she usually flashes when she wants something or when someone’s boring her. “Like I said, she’s a friend of a friend, so I can’t tell you much. But I do know she observes halal—mostly—so keep that in mind if you want to go out somewhere.”

“Halal? Oh, like—?”

“Muslim lifestyle and dietary guidelines, yes. Google is your friend, Garrus. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

**Text conversation between Miranda and Jacob (Monday, September 28, 1:17 PM)**

_Did you forget something?_

_I’m on my way now._

_Garrus needed my help with something._

_Oh yeah?_

_Go ahead and start the lab without me._

_How is he anyway?_

_Haven’t seen him around_

_He’s fine._

_Distracted, perhaps, but fine._

_Distracted?_

_I’m not at liberty to disclose._

_Oh_

_Nothing bad?_

_Oh no, nothing like that._

_Like I said, he’s fine._

_Okay_

_If there was a problem, Shepard would’ve already taken care of it._

_Haha that’s true_

_Hey did you want to grab a coffee or something after lab?_

_I won a Starbucks gift card at the housing fair last week_

_Or not, whatever’s cool_

_No, I’d like that._

_Coffee sounds nice._

* * *

 

When Thursday comes around again, Tali dresses like she’s preparing for battle. She watches three different YouTube tutorials trying to get her eyeliner to wing just right and Liara, the wonderful roommate that she is, generously lends her fancy MAC brushes to the cause.

“Going to see your beau again?” Liara asks with a teasing smile as she places her makeup bag on the counter next to the sink.

Tali makes a face. “I’d hardly call him my ‘beau.’ Or ever say that word again for any reason.”

“Do you need a chaperone? Make sure you—hm. What’s that thing Joker always says when Ashley and Shepard start grinding on each other?”

“‘Leave room for the Holy Spirit’?”

“Yes, that one! Whatever that means.” Liara rolls her eyes and Tali laughs, nearly smearing lipstick across her cheek.

“Gah! No more laughing, you almost made me mess up.” She turns around and shoos Liara away. “Go take your shower, you’re going to be late to your CUSA meeting.”

“Or I could just not go and watch it crumble into ash and then swoop in at the last minute and put everything back together again.”

“No you won’t. You know why you won’t? Because I know you and I know you love CUSA and you would cry if all your hard work went to waste.”

Liara lets all her breath out in a huff. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Tali smiles at their reflections in the mirror. “Now you know how the rest of us feel.”

 

* * *

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and James (Thursday, October 1, 6:18 PM)**

_oye scars_

_Jimmy Vega what’s up_

_Did you lock yourself out again_

_I’m at work right now_

_So it might be hard for me to come to your rescue_

_eso fue UNA VEZ_

_wondering if you can do me a solid_

_What do you need_

_hook me up w/ some laser tag passes???_

_wanted to chill w/ my bro 2nite_

_(ur the bro)_

Garrus sighs. He’d known this was coming.

He’s not sure why he feels so embarrassed about it. It’s not like he was fired or driven away. No one made things difficult for him, no one tried to get him to leave. In fact, quite the opposite; one of his manager told him where she would be working next and encouraged him to apply there. “I’ll vouch for you,” she’d said. “You’re the best employee I’ve ever had, Garrus. I’d hate to lose you.”

It’s not like he feels responsible either. A guy at a cash register can only do so much to save a sinking ship. And it’s not like he thinks Vega will stop talking to him; for starters, they’re roommates and avoiding any and all conversation with someone in the same apartment would require a level of cold restraint that he’s not sure Vega is even capable of.

He taps his fingers against the counter, watching as the screen of his phone goes dim and then black. He won’t lie about this. Whatever else someone can say about Vega (and a _lot_ can be said about him), he’s honest. It’s one of the reasons Garrus respects the guy so much. So it’s only fair to be honest in return.

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and James (Thursday, October 1, 6:27 PM)**

_You know I would if I could_

_???_

_no lo entiendo_

_u need to speak fucking ENGLISH brother_

_I don’t work at the laser tag place anymore_

_???!!!_

_cono since when_

_Uh since like_

_*coño_

_cono es un cone_

_Last semester_

_not what im talking abt_

_and u didnt say anything???_

_It just never came up you know_

_i dig_

_pero like bro_

_im your BRO_

_y tu no me dijiste nada_

_You’re lucky I love you enough to run that through Google Translate_

_Talk about speaking fucking English_

_man if u gotta use google translate on smth so easy_

_esteban & i arent doing our jobs_

_oye scars_

_u got a job though right???_

_u need me to hook u up???_

_b/c my cousin’s friend_

_dudes kind of a dick but he makes the $$$_

_& he always needs help_

_No thanks man I’m good_

_I’ve got another job_

_alright_

_gotta look out for mis hermanos ya tu sabes_

_Yeah_

_You won’t say anything right_

_about what_

_Me not working at the laser tag place anymore_

_I just want to bring it up on my own you know_

_like i said_

_about what_

_Thanks man_

_no worries_

“Nervous” isn’t the right word. “Apprehensive” isn’t either. As she gets off the bus, she picks through her mental thesaurus for a word that fits to distract herself from her plans for the evening. She’s afraid if she thinks too hard, she’ll start focusing on all the ways everything can go wrong and skip movie night altogether (unthinkable; the only time she’s ever skipped movie night was because she had an exam, but Mr. Adams was nice enough to show the movie again the next night and let her in for free).

When she steps in front of the window at the ticket booth, she thinks: _Exhilarated._ Yes, that’s the word. The kind of breathless excitement before taking a step into empty air, into the unknown. She allows herself to accept the possibility that maybe he’ll say no.

But maybe he’ll say yes.

She presses her lips tight together to hold back a smile at the sight of Garrus playing _Candy Crush_ behind the counter again and taps gently on the window to get his attention. He jumps, nearly dropping his phone at the sound, and then actually does drop it when he looks up and sees her, his eyes wide.

She waves. “Hi again.”

“Hi. Wow. Hi.” He still hasn’t moved, either to pick up his phone or wake up the computer so he can give her a ticket. This time she does smile. _I’d like to thank everyone who made this possible, including Allah for making me look this good, Liara for being such a good roommate, and MAC makeup for taking me from a 10 to an 11._

She decides to help him out a little bit and flashes her student ID at the window. “One for _The French Minister_?”

He blinks. “Oh, right, yeah, of course. One sec.” There’s an ominous crunching sound on the other side of the window and Tali flinches.

“That wasn’t your phone, was it?”

“My what?” He looks down like he didn’t even realize his phone had fallen. “Oh yeah, no, it’s fine.” He wipes at his forehead in mock relief. “That would’ve been, uh, bad.” He wakes the computer up and prints out one ticket _._ “Here you go, one student ticket.”

Tali glances behind her, but there’s no one else in line and the parking lot is empty as it is almost every Thursday. She takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “Actually two. Please. Unless you have other plans.” She gives him a coy look from underneath her lashes.

She has no idea what to call the expression on Garrus’s face, but it’s incredibly satisfying to know she can have this effect on someone, especially someone she finds so attractive. He stares at her for a full ten seconds before she decides she’s going to have to help him again. “Do you? Have other plans?”

“I—what? Yeah—I mean no, I don’t.” His fingers fumble over the keyboard before he manages to print out another ticket.

“You didn’t check for ID?” she teases. “I’m told it’s company policy.”

He digs into his back pocket and flashes his ID at her through the window with a grin. “Satisfied?”

“I guess.”

He points over his shoulder at the door to the ticket booth behind him. “I’ll meet you inside? I have to lock some stuff up really quick.”

She smiles. “I’ll save you a seat.” As she steps into the theater, she resists the urge to fist pump.

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Shepard (Thursday, October 1, 7:15 PM)**

_hows work_

_I’m uh actually on a date(?) haha_

_WHAT_

_So I guess I can’t meet your friend_

_ur on a date @ work?_

_did u just ask to join their match or what_

_Something like that_

_She actually asked me haha_

_ooh~_

_& stop w the hahas_

_god i can feel the awkward from here_

_its like the bat signal_

_except instead of looking @ it w like_

_hope & shit_

_every1 shields their eyes out of embarrassment_

_Why am I even friends with you_

_pay attn 2 ur date_

_& tell me how it goes ;)_

 

“Is everything okay?” Tali whispers out of the side of her mouth. The houselights are down and the previews are rolling and when she leans in close to be heard over the surround sound he can smell the clean laundry smell of her scarf.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. Even in the dark, the light from the screen flickering unevenly over her face, she looks amazing and he has to remind himself that, yes, this is really happening, for the love of God _breathe_ , Garrus.

“Is it Mr. Adams?”

“What?” He glances down at his phone and quickly locks it, hoping Tali didn’t catch sight of the incriminating word “date” floating in a gray speech bubble. “Oh no. It’s just one of my friends.”

“Tell them I say hi.”

“Okay.”

 

**Text conversation between Garrus and Shepard (Thursday, October 1, 7:15 PM)**

_(she says hi)_

_omf thats so cute <3_

_tell her i say hi_

_& good luck w ur nerd shit_

 

“She says hi.”

Tali shushes him. “It’s starting,” she hisses, even though the theater is empty except for the two of them.

He pockets his phone and settles in to enjoy the movie.

* * *

 

**Facebook conversation between Garrus and Liara (Thursday, October 1, 10:23 PM)**

_I heard you went on a date this evening_

_I hope it went well_

_I feel like you’re threatening me_

_Are you in the mafia_

_Is this a shakedown_

_Aren’t you supposed to be on my side_

_I have a vested interest in Tali’s well-being_

_“Vested interest”_

_What are you a banker_

_She is my roommate after all_

_She’s your_

_Holy fuck_

_LIARA_

_FUCK_

_You’re dead to me_

_You didn’t help at ALL you hear me_

_AT_

_ALL_

_To be fair I didn’t help her either_

_DAMMIT LIARA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say Tali "mostly" observes halal (and I'm sorry if that's not the right way to phrase it, please feel free to correct me), I mean that she follows the restrictions with regards to eating meat, but occasionally she'll drink alcohol.
> 
> And the conversations Garrus has near the end of the chapter with Shepard and Liara are some of my favorite bits of dialogue. (By the way, the order of the names tells you who's on the left vs. the right. For example, "conversation between X and Y" means X is on the left and Y is on the right. I should've mentioned this before orz)


	5. Chapter 5

In retrospect, telling Shepard about the date (was it a date? He’s not sure) was a mistake.

He’s jolted awake the next morning by the sound of his phone buzzing next to his bed. Still half asleep, he smacks at his phone until it goes quiet and rolls over. And then shoots up in bed ten seconds later as he realizes he just snoozed the alarm for his circuits class, literally the only lecture he can _not_ afford to miss (he skipped a day once two weeks after classes began and he’s still not sure he’s completely caught up on everything he missed). He’s attempting to brush his teeth and pull on a pair of socks at the same time before he squints at the light coming in through his window and realizes it’s all wrong.

He glances down at his phone and sees a notification letting him know he has one missed call and, more importantly, the time: 8:13 AM.

What. The fuck. What kind of person tries to talk to a college student before 10:30 in the morning? What kind of person uses their phone as a _phone_?

He checks his call history and groans. Shepard. Of course it’s Shepard. He doesn’t know how she manages it, but she has the same amount of energy no matter the time of day or night and it’s always way more than he has right now.

His phone buzzes again in his hand and he sighs. He considers not answering for a second but he’s already awake. Besides, if he doesn’t, there’s a good chance she’ll just show up on their doorstep and start banging on the door until either they let her in or their neighbor calls the cops. Again.

Living in an apartment with three non-white guys, the last thing they want is to deal with the cops.

“Hello?”

“Garrus! Tell me about last night!”

“No.” He stuffs his keys, wallet, laptop, and notebooks into his bag and hefts it onto his shoulder. He might as well start making his over to campus. He has some unfinished computer architecture homework to work on and the buses should still be relatively empty.

“Come on, don’t be like that. Look, I won’t even ask her name, okay? I just want to hear about your date!”

“It wasn’t a date!” he insists as he snags a yogurt from the fridge.

“¿Como?”

He glances over his shoulder and sees Vega sitting at their kitchen table. “’Morning,” he says weakly.

“A date?” Vega demands, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You told me you were working last night! Mira este mentiroso, unbe-fucking-lievable. I thought we were _friends,_ Garrus—”

“Can you stop being a drama queen for, like, a minute?”

“You’d better not be talking to me,” Shepard says in Garrus’s other ear.

He sighs. It’s way too early for this. “No, Vega’s here too.”

“Hi, James!” she yells, as if Vega can hear her.

Garrus looks at Vega. “Shepard says hi.”

Vega grins. “Tell Lola she still owes me a lunch at the dining hall.”

“Tell her yourself.”

 

**Text conversation between Kaidan and Shepard (Friday, October 2, 10:14 AM)**

_he wont tell me anything_

_Who won’t?_

_Garrus?_

_our son doesnt love us nemor );_

_Please don’t call Garrus our son._

_He’s an adult_

_im just trying 2 help_

_hes so awk_

_Maybe this girl is too_

_In a complementary way_

_aww thats sweet_

_look @ u_

_u big romantic_

_;*_

_Can I trade that in for a real kiss?_

_got 1 waiting 4 u @ tower ;)_

_expires in 30 min_

_Wait, seriously?_

_I’m still at our apartment_

_move it or lose it bud_

_these lips wait for no man_

* * *

Tali spends most of her operating systems lecture staring out the window at the south lawn. Unlike most of her other classes, this one is located in one of the family sciences buildings instead of the engineering building and belongs to a college that subscribes to ideas like “windows” and “comfortable seats.” Usually, she appreciates the natural light, but on a day like today it just gives her something much more interesting to pay attention to as her professor reviews their exam.

Last night was nice. They didn’t really do much, just sat next to each other and occasionally whispered bits of commentary in each other’s ear (mostly to the tune of “what’s happening?” “I have no idea.” The reviews had said it was a comedy but they agreed either they weren’t French enough to get it or the movie completely missed the mark) and afterwards Garrus had walked her to the bus stop with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I promise. I do this every Thursday.” The answer hadn’t seemed to reassure him, but he’d waited with her until the bus showed up and then waved after her as she left.

She smiles to herself. The moment was sweet and her memory colors it sweeter. She wouldn’t mind spending movie night with him again. Or maybe doing something else—going out to eat, grabbing coffee together at Starbucks, hanging out on the loud floor of one of the libraries on campus—she’s not too picky.

She picks up her phone, unlocks it…and puts it down again, sinking her face in his hands.

She doesn’t have his phone number.

No, no, this is fine. If anything, she knows for sure she’ll see him again on Thursday. And she saw knows he’s a student here; she saw him in the exam hall, he’s friends (maybe?) with Miranda, and his student ID has the same ugly green background as hers. Maybe she’ll get lucky and run into him on campus before next week.

 

**Facebook conversation between Shepard and Ashley (Friday, October 2, 1:46 PM)**

_guess who :)_

_ash! ;o_

_where u been?_

_i had a KILLER party couple weeks ago_

_all it was missing was u );_

_sorry shep :(_

_I just got back_

_otherwise u KNOW I woulda been there_

_i know_

_where r u now?_

_alenko & i r @ the apt_

_come over ;D_

_when I say I just got back_

_I meant that literally_

_yikes );_

_multiple yike );_

_call me when ur back in this timezone?_

_will do :)_

_< 3_

* * *

 

Liara could pay someone to do her organic chemistry homework for her. She could _blackmail_ someone into doing her organic chemistry homework for her. She could ask someone sweetly and promise them any information they wanted in exchange, if only they’d do her organic chemistry homework for her.

Unfortunately, she’s a good student, so she doesn’t do any of these things. She’s going to need this information in med school (probably) and she doesn’t think she’ll have time for an information network during her residency in order to keep up the lifestyle of blackmail she’ll have developed.

She sighs. Back to the books it is.

She taps her pencil along the edge of the page in time with the classical music coming from her laptop. Tali says it doesn’t make a difference for her, but Liara finds it helps her to stay focused on the endless words and diagrams that cover the pages in front of her.

She’s finally on the last paragraph when Tali comes back from her class, entering the room with a loud sigh before taking note of the music and Liara’s focused posture and going about her post-class routine more quietly. Finally, Liara finishes the endless chapter and slams her book shut with a flourish.

“Okay,” she says, turning around in her chair. “I’m sure you had a bad day, but I just had to read 50 pages about carbohydrates, so I get to pick what we’re watching.”

Tali shrugs, moving to the mirror over their sink as she begins to unpin her scarf. “That’s fine. I picked last time.”

Liara quirks an eyebrow. “Everything alright?” While they generally switch off who picks what Bad Day show to watch anyways, there’s usually more (good-natured) squabbling involved.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Liara’s learned it’s better to ask. Everyone in their group, herself included, has something they’d rather not talk about and pushing only leads to anger and distrust.

“What? Oh, it’s nothing bad. I just…” Tali hides her face in her hands. “I didn’t get his number.”

Liara bites her lip so her laugh doesn’t escape. “Oh?”

Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem she’s as successful keeping the amusement out of her voice, because Tali looks up and glares at her.

“Sorry it’s not 50 pages of carbohydrates,” Tali snaps.

Liara does laugh this time. “Tali, you’re turning into _me_.”

Tali opens her mouth to object, closes it, and then lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “You say that like I was good at this stuff _before_ we started rooming together.” But she looks a little less miserable when she settles in next to Liara to watch _Say Yes to the Dress_ (because, really, what other option is there).

Halfway through the episode, Liara breaks the companionable silence.

“So you want to see him again? Garrus, I mean.”

It’s hard sometimes for Liara to remember what people have told her and what she’s found out on her through her information network, especially when it comes to her close friends. She talks to them so often, spends so much time with them, that sometimes it feels like they’re a part of her, one person in multiple bodies.

Tali is too quiet and when Liara looks over, she can immediately tell she’s made some kind of mistake.

Tali tilts her head. “I didn’t tell you his name.”

Liara isn’t proud of herself of the way she’s become so good at lying, especially to her closest friends. She waves a hand at the computer sitting on the floor between them and says, “You didn’t have to.”

“Usually you call them by their last name. Or first and last name.”

“What?”

“Well, usually when you’re talking about someone you don’t know personally you call them, like, ‘Donnelly’ or ‘Gabriella Daniels.’ You don’t usually just say their first name.”

“I think you’re overthinking it.”

Tali narrows her eyes. “Liara, I live with you. I know what you’re like. And maybe I don’t have a super fancy information network at my fingertips, but I do know how to pay attention.”

Liara sighs and rubs at her forehead. Technically, Garrus never asked her to keep this a secret, so it should be okay. Still, she feels weird about it. Then she considers the fallout that would occur if Tali found out on her own and immediately the weird feeling is gone. “Oh, well, that’s, um, that’s because I do know him. Like, _know_ him know him.”

Tali makes a face.

Liara backpedals quickly. “Not like _that_! I would’ve said something. What do you take me for?”

Tali laughs so hard tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. “Your _face_ ,” she finally manages to wheeze out a few minutes later. “You looked so offended.” She swipes a hand across her face and says, “I know you didn’t mean it like that, don’t worry.” She considers something for a moment and adds, “Well, you did say you wouldn’t help me.”

“I didn’t help him either.”

“Would you have helped eventually? If I, like, really liked him a lot. And I didn’t ask him last week.”

“But you did.” She doesn’t know how Tali can’t see it, but her roommate is a lot braver than she gives herself credit for. It’s not the loud and brash kind of bravery that characterizes some of their other friends, but it’s there all the same.

Tali lays her head back against Liara’s shoulder and Liara can feel her smile. “Thanks for believing in me, Liara.”

“Of course. What are roommates for?”

 

**Facebook conversation between Shepard and Joker (Sunday, October 4, 8:32 PM)**

_joker ur my fav_

_u kno that right_

_r we goin cowtipping again?_

_i still can’t believe you fnd somewhere 2 go cowtipping_

_you fkn legend_

_its sunday my guy_

_its the lords day_

_pretty sure cows don’t have a religion_

_do they?_

_yo ask liara if cows have jesus_

_or god_

_or allah_

_or yahweh_

_or w/e_

_cant tip other ppls cows on a sunday_

_seems mean_

_r you saying you have your own cows 2 tip?_

_omf 4get fucking cowtipping_

_its poker nite_

_you can’t bet your leg again_

_i change my mind ur not my fav_

_fine you can bet your leg if i can bet my canes_

_deal_

_were playing @ vegas btw_

_aw fuck hes going 2 want something special 2 bet 2_

_& jack_

_his dogtags?_

_wait JACK?_

_yeah y_

_she’s gonna steal everybody’s money again_

_can we do teams?_

_jack vs everyone_

_omf_

_im crying_

_screencap time u just made her day_

_as long as i don’t have to play against her_

_wed is date night_

_need $ for that_

_aww <3_

_another screencap_

_2 edi w love_

_ur the worst_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a lot shorter than the others. Sorry about that ):
> 
> By the way, all the movies mentioned are real (reel) and since I'm a self-centered asshole and I'm the one writing the story, Tali and Garrus tend to share my opinions. Feel free to check them out yourself and let me know what you think at my fancy new [writing blog](http://leodegrance.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
